


Of Asses and Sweet Buns

by rawrkinjd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Requited Love, Virgin Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/pseuds/rawrkinjd
Summary: Aiden and Lambert have been friends for years, with a fair amount of mutual pining from both sides happening in the shadows. Until they get stuck in a cave in the middle of a blizzard that is.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 165





	Of Asses and Sweet Buns

“This is your fault,” Lambert seethed through a clenched jaw as they stared out of the cave mouth at the blizzard. He wasn’t that pissed off. It was just that if he didn’t grit his teeth then they were likely to rattle out of his head. “I told you we didn’t have time for that nekker nest.” 

The fire wasn’t enough. The flames danced weakly in the space between them, and frozen fingers clutched at the edges of their cloaks to pull them tight around their bodies. “It was just a minor pest control job,” Aiden huffed dismissively. “You’re the one who had to haggle for more money and then get us driven out of the town in the wrong direction.”

“I can’t abide a cheapskate,” Lambert grumbled. “There were twice the number of mini-munchers than they said, and – what?” He trailed off. Because Aiden was smiling. It was a _thing_ he did. A beautiful curve of glossy pink lips that showed just a touch of tooth; it created dimples in his lightly freckled cheeks and made the corners of his eyes crinkle. It was the most gorgeous sight on the fucking Continent – sunsets, the Blue Mountains, Aen Seidhe princesses, could all do one – it was all Aiden. Aiden, smiling and amused, was the only kind of beauty that ever stole Lambert’s attention.

And his heart.

Oh, and Aiden was _hot._ The tear-my-braies-off-and-bend-me-over-right-fucking-now kind of hot. The kind of hot you saw across the tavern and then had to readjust your damned trousers because they weren’t built for enduring that kind of view. The few times Lambert had seen him naked – showering beneath a waterfall Murivel, changing in the backroom of an inn – it’d required a deft bit of self-maintenance when Aiden wasn’t paying attention to keep things… not awkward between them.

There was one problem. Small – _minor_ – issue. Lambert had never actually told him.

Words were hard, alright? _Fuck off._ Besides, why should it all be on Lambert? Aiden was the other half of this sexual tension sweet bun. _Oh, his ass was like a sweet bun._

And yet somehow, after all this time, Aiden hadn’t noticed. Or pretended not to. Somehow didn’t scent it on the air when Lambert’s hormones all decided he was hardcore Aiden-sexual every time the guy bent over, or flexed, or fucking… _smiled._

It was like one of those shitty romance novels full of pining, except the princess was a scarred Cat Witcher with a love of cake and a laugh more beautiful than the winds singing through the caverns of the Blue Mountains, and the prince was… Lambert.

“You know, we should share our cloaks,” Aiden blurted out like he thought if he said it quick enough he could throw the words down and run away. Two greeny yellow eyes gazed at Lambert from the cave of his hood, wide and… afraid?

Lambert blinked. If he curled up against Aiden, then his body was going to betray him instantly. And what if that drove Aiden off -? _No_. This was just… huddling for warmth. _Practical._ If they didn’t, then the others would come down from Kaer Morhen to find two frozen idiots ogling each other for eternity over a dead fire.

“Yeah, we should, totally,” Lambert cleared his throat and shuffled awkwardly around the fire until he was shoulder to shoulder with his… friend. They sat there for a moment, inspecting the fire as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Slowly, deliberately, Lambert opened his arms, cloak like the wings of a bat and scooped Aiden up in one deft move. Like ripping a bandage off so that the pain was brief.

They pressed close, and Lambert’s face buried in Aiden’s hair, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. That hadn’t been the idea. But now that he was there, now that Aiden’s auburn hair spread out over his nose and cheeks, he inhaled deeply. _Oh yeah. Yeeeah._ That was the good shit. That was – o _h, bollocks_. Blood rushing. Trousers tightening. Stomach knotting. 

Aiden shifted; a tiny, almost imperceptible twitch, but his ass definitely felt everything that was currently pushed out against the ties of Lambert’s trousers. A very heavy silence sat on top of them. Like a huge troll had just come and plonked its fat ass right on their heads. Aiden suddenly sat up a little straighter, like he’d come to a decision. “Lambert.”

“Y’hello,” Lambert croaked because he was trying his damnedest not to rut up against that pert ass with its tight trousers. _Fucking Cats and their tight armour. Why?_ At the moment, it could pass as a poorly placed knife or something.

“Do you…?” Aiden seemed to lose his confidence for a moment, and so Lambert just… tightened his arms a touch. You know, a little, reassuring squeeze. He wasn’t sure what he was reassuring him about, but the reassuring had been done. Aiden tilted his head back and Lambert could hear him snuffling at the air. _Fuck. Busted._

“Aiden, I can explain - ,” Lambert immediately loosened his grip and tried to move away, but Aiden grabbed onto his forearms and suddenly pushed back.

“You like me,” the Cat stated.

“Yeah, you’re alright,” Lambert forced his lips down, pressing their bodies closer together, toes curling in his boots. _Yes, yes, fucking yes._

“Hm,” Aiden huffed. Another long pause. A pregnant pause, if you will. “Lambert, I’ve never... “ he stopped, again, and Lambert was about ready to throttle him, but just when he was sizing up that elegant neck, Aiden started again, “if you laugh, I’ll punch you.”

“I won’t laugh,” Lambert grumbled, vaguely offended.

“I’ve never…” Aiden sighed, “...had sex.”

“Oh,” Lambert’s brow furrowed, and then realisation bloomed through his head like spilt mead on a tavern floor. There was a reason Aiden was telling him this specific fact right at this _specific_ moment. _“Oh.”_

“Yeah,” Aiden sagged in Lambert’s arms. “Medallion kinda… puts people off. And there’s a rule about never putting your dick in crazy, and the School of the Cat is just an asylum on wheels most of the time, and - .”

Lambert could feel Aiden bunching up with each passing word. “Hey, oi,” he turned his face into Aiden’s hair again, nosing through the small braid that fell down behind his ear. “If you’re askin’ what I think you’re askin’, then the answer’s yeah, yeah I want to.”

Aiden squeaked. _Fucking squeaked._ And Lambert’s heart did this little fluttering thing it had never done before. Like someone had replaced it with a sparrow that was trying to fight its way out to settle in Aiden’s pretty hair, where it would nest forever, and - 

“Now?”

Lambert’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Can we do it now?”

“Aiden, it’s kinda cold, I’m not really at my full - grandeur,” Lambert did a little shuffle to make sure. Actually, you know, with Aiden all warm against him, maybe he could muster a little bit of a show.

“No,” Aiden turned in Lambert’s arms until they sat nose to nose. “I want - uh, I want your ass.”

“Oh,” Lambert’s eyebrows shot up. That was… _unexpected_. “Well, I mean…”

“I’ve looked at it a lot,” Aiden said seriously. “You… your trousers are very tight.”

“That’s fucking rich coming from you. Sometimes I think you’ve painted them on,” Lambert growled, and then decided that mouth was too close and, oh fuck, it was smiling again. Their lips pressed together - dry, chapped, not exactly the most dazzling of kisses - but Lambert moaned softly into it nonetheless. He’d been wrong before about the hair. _This was the good shit._

Then suddenly Lambert could smell it. A swell of raw need soaking the air, emanating from every single one of Aiden’s pores; it was sweet, and soft, and beautiful. Aiden wanted, and he wanted bad. Agile fingers scrambled at the front of Lambert’s gambeson, shaking with excitement, and he grinned into Aiden’s lips. “Alright, alright. No need to tear me out of my kit,” Lambert guided him away, putting some space between their chests. His gaze travelled down Aiden’s chest to his - _well, holy fucking Melitele on a horse cock, it was huge_. Even inside the restraints of Aiden’s clothes, Lambert could see that beast of a dick growing down Aiden’s right trouser leg. 

“Now I feel somewhat inferior,” Lambert’s eyes flicked up, and then raised an eyebrow when he saw the Cheshire cat level grin sprawling across Aiden’s face. He stared at him long enough for it to falter a little because he was a cruel fucker like that, and then rubbed their noses together. “Gimme a sec’. There’s a bit of, uh… prep, I need to do.”

The mad dash outside for a bowl of snow was totally worth it, his teeth chattering as he melted it down with a little puff of igni. As was the awkward shuffling with a washcloth underneath the cover of his cloak so as not to completely destroy the moment. Aiden watched it all, with big, interested eyes, plucking idly at the ties on the front of his trousers. Though when Lambert returned with a stoppered bottle, he squinted in confusion. “Is that oil for - ?”

_“Don’t_ think about it,” Lambert warned, and then nipped that pouty frown as he wiggled out of his trousers and boots. It was too cold to shed his gambeson and shirt, and he was already shivering from his brief time away from the fire. “C’mon, get these down, and sit on my pack… yeah, like that.” Lambert guided Aiden back and tugged his trousers down to his knees. When he finally straddled those well-muscled thighs, he stroked his fingers slowly down the front of Aiden’s vest. Lingering over each button and clasp, allowing their breath to mingle as they both watched his hand progress, Lambert bit his lower lip as he finally slid his fingers down velvet soft skin. 

Aiden let out a strangled noise somewhere on the spectrum between a grunt and a whine. The drool of pre-come leaking from Aiden’s slit wetted Lambert’s palm as he teased his foreskin around his head. _“Wolf, fucking… ahh. Oh my - oh my - gods, ahh.”_

“Huh,” Lambert smirked, stifling those desperate gasps with another kiss as he thumbed open the bottle. The cork skittered across the cave floor, and he tipped a generous puddle of oil over Aiden’s groin. His hand worked it back up his shaft until every glorious inch glistened, leaping eagerly against his palm with each gentle tug. “You’re not gonna be a two-minute wonder, are ya’?” Another little shuffle. “Now, are you ready? Because you’re definitely about to put your dick in a whole loada’ crazy.”

Aiden looked almost pained, clearly unable to muster his wit amidst the mire of need, and Lambert chuckled as he leaned their foreheads together. With a little bit of shimmying, he moved his hips forward and reached between his own thighs for a little bit of preparation. Not too much. He loved the stretch of a good prick and Aiden… yeah, he counted and then some. It’d been a while though, and he had forgotten the pleasure to be found in a simple touch at the right angle. Aiden watched, mystified, and couldn’t help but lean up to kiss Lambert's slack jaw and damp lips. “Bert,” he whispered and smiled hopefully up into those misty eyes as they dropped. _“Want you.”_

“Mmm,” Lambert cupped Aiden’s jaw and tilted his head back as he angled his hips. The thick head of Aiden’s prick notched into his rim, and with slow, gentle rocks he worked himself down into Aiden’s lap. He didn’t want to miss the moment - _that moment_ \- when a person discovered the pleasure of joining with someone they lov--uh, _liked very much._ So Lambert lifted his lips away, watched as Aiden’s mouth formed an awed ‘oh’, eyes glazing over in bliss, as Lambert’s body gripped around him. _“Oh, fu - Aiden, yeah.”_ Lambert stuttered, stopping only when he was fully seated, his ass flush with Aiden’s groin. 

“Feels good,” Aiden gasped out the understatement of the millennia. He looked like he was floating in the heavens; the admiration poured out of his eyes, his body quaking with need. Finally rediscovering the use of his hands, he reached around to grab a handful of an asscheek while the other scrubbed over the bristles of Lambert’s beard with an appreciative growl. _Feral fuck._

Those blunt nails scratched through Lambert’s hair next and pulled him down for another kiss; wet, slow, with tongues that brushed lazily together. Lambert began to slowly move his hips in the rhythm he loved; he knew the angle, knew the pace, knew _everything_ that would make this more than just good for them both. As he worked, their combined sweat dampened the warm interior of their cloak cocoon, skin slick and flushed, the cold a distant memory.

Lambert lost the capability to coordinate a kiss as his body built to its peak, and slumped onto Aiden’s shoulder. He tilted his head so that his lips pressed to the hammering pulse in the side of his lover’s neck that matched the throb deep in his ass. Aiden was gaining confidence, heels pushed into the floor so that he could meet Lambert’s lazy rolls with firmer thrusts that found the sweetest spot. He nudged Lambert away from him so he could watch their bodies join; his cock pumping into Lambert, and Lambert’s erection shivering, leaking. Aiden wrapped a hand around it, tugging roughly in time with his thrusts until Lambert’s noise filled the cave.

Lambert groaned, and panted, and gasped, moving faster, demanding more, until finally, Aiden went rigid below him. His lean body tensed like a coiled spring, and Lambert managed to lift his head to allow Aiden’s to fall back. 

Well, that was fucking unfair. _Even his orgasm face was pretty._

Pink lips parted, green eyes wide, lean throat perfect for nibbling. In fact, yeah; Lambert leaned down and bit his ownership as he rode himself to completion. The brush of Aiden’s palm down his shaft and over his head was enough, and he painted that ocean blue gambeson with strips of white. They slumped on Lambert’s packs, the cloaks draped over them, their own body heat enough to keep the cold of the blizzard at bay.

Lambert moved with a quiet grunt, ignoring the mess between them in favour of studying his blissed-out kitty-cat. “Consider your cherry _popped._ ”

“Huh,” Aiden smiled; it was bleary, almost drunken. “Can’t believe I was missing out on that all this time.”

“How much time?”

“How long have we known each other?”

“Uh,” Lambert ran the calculations. “Ten… fifteen years, maybe?”

“Yeah,” Aiden slumped. “That long.”

“Well, _fuck,_ ” Lambert stretched, rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "You know, next time, I want your sweet bu--ass. I want your ass."

"Did you just call my - ?"

"Hush," Lambert put a hand over Aiden's mouth, "that's just the nut-brain talking." Aiden narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. Lambert hummed, stretching his arms above his head again, ass muscles flexing as he enjoyed the warm, wet, sticky mess dribbling down the curve of his thigh. _Hmm._ Aiden was good for one more. “Got some catchin’ up to do then. Wait until you see what I can do with my tongue…” Lambert purred as he began to slide downwards. Aiden’s eyes went wide, and Lambert wiggled his eyebrows from just above his cock.

_“Oh,”_ Aiden gasped.

Perhaps getting caught in a cave in the middle of a hellish blizzard wasn’t so bad after all…


End file.
